SEEING IS HARD TO DO
by victorwebsterx
Summary: Just have a read.Please review.


SEEING IS HARD TO DO.

Emma and Shalimar have just returned from a shopping trip.

Emma and Shalimar turned the corner.Ahead of them they saw Jesse carrying Brennen towards the med lab.

"Jess whats wrong?" screams Emma as she rushes into the med lab.

Jesse places Brennen on to the med table.He runs over to a drawer and pulls out a handfull of bandages.

"Don't just stand there." Jesse turns to the girls. "Start helping!"

Shalimar runs to the computer to get the EDD started.Emma asks Jesse what has happend.

"He was coming at me and I hit him."

"Jesse,that doesn't explain why he's knocked out cold and bleeding. "Emma replies as she places another swab to Brennens head.

"I was massed. "came Jesse answer.He looked at Emma and lowered his head. "I don't know..."

"You massed!Jesse! Thats like being hit with a whole moutain. "Emma looks down at Brennen.Still out cold.

"Ready for EDD." Shalimar types into the keyboard and lights shine over Brennens body from his toes to his head.

Brennens eyes start to flutter open.

"Hey Bren you gave us quite a shock there.How you doing?"Emma places her hand onto his forehead.

"UH! I um.What happend."

"Jesse massed and hit you.You were out for the count."

"Em I can't see you.I can't see anything."

Jesse,Emma and Shalimar turn to look at each other.

"Em,I can't see,I can't see!"

"It's o.k Brennen just try to relax.We'll look at the scans o.k just relax." brushes away some of his hair away from his face."Relax."

2 hours had passed and nothing could be found on the scan.

Brennen turns himself into a sitting position on the med bed.

"Brennen lay down will you. "Emma places her hands on Brennen's shoulders.This made Brennen jump.

"Sorry,did't mean to scare you."

"It's o.k Em.I just need to get to my bed.These beds are not that comfy you know. "Brennen laughs "So can I go."

"I'll get Shal to help you."

"I'm o.k i've been here long enough to find my way around."

"Just let me get Shal."

"I'm fine.Anyway I want to talk to Jess."

"He's in his room.He feels bad about what's happend.I think his trying to figure out how to get your sightback."

"Well that's where i'm headed then.Just show me the door and i'll go from there." Brennen holds his hand out waiting for Emma to take the offer.

"I can always get..."

"Em for the millionth time i'm o.k.Just show me the door."

Emma guides Brennen to the door.His hands go up before him and rest agaisnt the wall.He moves them slowly along the grain in the wall.

Brennan stands still for a while.Moving his head from left to right.Emma watches him and figures that he is trying to work out which way to go.She sends him a psi blast showing him to go left.

Brennen turn's left,one hand still holing on to the wall.

"Right,i am going to do this,i am going to do this i am..."

Brennen's leg knocks against the wooden bench

"Ouch!.who put that there?" He could hear someone laughing.

"Sure you don't want me to get Shal for you?"

"I am o.k Emma.Just resting here for a minute.Why don't you carry on with what you are doing and i'll let you know if i need help." Brennen replied trying not to rub his leg.

"O.K just call"

"Come on Bren lets do this. "Brennen whispers to himself.He sticks out his leg slowly moving it from side to side making sure there is nothing there that he could knock into again.

He managed to walk about 10 feet when he found a gap in the wall.

"Great where to now?.And why are you talking to yourself?. "Brennen shrugs hi shoulders and laughs to himself.

Behind him stood Emma who had been following him.She wanted to make sure he made it to Jesse safely.

She shot him an image of himself going straight ahead and knocking on the door.

Brennen spoke to himself again as he reached Jesse's door and Emma tried very hard not to laugh. "See I knew I didn't need any help."

He raised his hand and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Go away." shouted Jesse.

"Come on Bro,it's me let me in."

"Brennan what are you..."Jesse opens the door to see Breenen standing "...doing here?"

"Come to see my bro.well not really see but just to see but not to..."

"Brennen shut up.I know what you mean.How did you get here,where's Emma?"

"By myself.I told Emma I knew how to get here and i did."

Jesse looked passed Brennen to see Emma standing there with her finger over her lips.she mouthed "Don't say anything."

"So Jesse you going to invite me in or am I gunna have to look at the door.Well i can't actually look but..."

"You can come in if you just shut up."

Brennen walks into Jesse's room and uses his legs to find the bed.He sits down and movedshis head side to side "Man this is weird,i can sense it's your room.I can smell your aftershave and them funny candle things."

Jesse shakes his head and smiles to himself. "Nothing stops you poking fun at me Bren.Listen I am really sorry about what happen.I've been looking up on Adam's files to see how I can help.Man if I wasn't so stupid you would be o.k.Adam wouldn't be mad.I wouldn't..."

"Jesse man it's o.k.It's happened.Adam will sort it out.Please come and join the rest of us for some lunch?"

"No,I don't think I should." replies Jesse.

"Jess you have got to come."

"Brennen I can't."

"Please come Jess."

"I don't think I would be welcomed that much.I think I will stay here.Look on the net."

"Man listen to me.You are coming."

"Yeah,what makes you so sure that I will?"

"Well if you don't come I won't be able to find my way to the kitchen and I will just have to stay here.In your room with your funny smelly..."

"O.k o.k Lets go.Bren again I am really sorry."

"Don't worry about it.I've got two women to fuss over me.I will have them running after me all day."

"Hm hm.What was that Brennen?"

"Shal,didn't hear you there." Brennen leans in close to Jess. "Could have told me she was there bro!"

"I could have but the yellow eyes stopped me if you get my drift."

All three of them walk to the kitchen.

"So Emma what did you cook for lunch today?"Brennen asks.

"Just something simple.How did you know it was me that you sense something." came Emma's reply.

"Uh you could say that.I used my nose." Brennen leans into Jesse. "Smelt the burning."

"I heard that!" shouts Emma.

"I thought you probably would.Everyone else has heard what i've had to say.Jesse you can let go of my arm now."

"Hey man it's not me.I'm at the table eating,eating,um Em what am I eating?"

"Chesse on toast!" Emma gave Jesse a stern glare.

"So whose got my arm" Brennen asks.

"One of the girls whose going to look after you.So you say."

"Oh hi Shal.Lets just sit shall we." Brennen waves his hands in front of himself.

"O.k but only because i'm starving even if it is..."

Emma stares at Shalimar. "this lovely cooked meal with a new twist on cheese."

After every one has eaten Jesse and Shal leave.Brennen is still sitting at the table and Emma is clearing the plates.

"Want help Emma?"

"Hey Bren how bout you walk over here with all that china in you hand and help me wash."

"Very funny Emma.It's not fun not being unable to see you know."

"Sorry Brennen.I apologise I didn't mean it to sound that way."

"That's o.k.How bout you guide me to the sink so at least i can talk to you better."

"okay."

Emma walks up to Brennen and places her hand onto his upheld arm.

"Let's get you moving big guy."

As she pulls Brennen up his legs knock agaisnt the table and tumbles forward leaning onto Emma face to face.

"Sorry Em guess i forgot to get those legs moving."

"It's o.k."

Brennen raises his hands up to Emma's face.His fingers glide across her face.Emma smiles at his soft touch.

"Your smiling." says Brennen.

"Yeah I am.I think we should get to that washing up.I..."

He could smell her shampoo.He's never noticed before.Her heart was pumping fast.

Wow these senses really are powerfulBrennen thinks to himself.

"Bren what's wrong?" Emma asks him.

"Um nothing.It's just that,not having my sight has made my other senses come to life."

"What do you mean?"

"You use coconut shampoo.It's relly nice.Maybe I could borrow some." laughs Brennen.

Emma giggles back."Whatever.Now lets finish the washing up."

5 minutes later

"Emma,coming to watch a film?" Jesse's voice comes across the comm link."What ya fancy watching?"

"Emma touches her comm link "Be right there.Put on anything you want Jess,I'll trust you."

Brennen turns and starts to walk. "Emma,come on,I can't get there by myself."

"Yeah lets go."Emma takes his elbow and guides him towards the large leather sofa's.

"You two took your time.Were watching Speed!"Jesse groans,pointing towards Shalimar.

"Hey you asked,I chose.So stop moaning and put the damn thing in."

"I asked for your opinion not your choice." Jesse smirked back.

"Well it's in the player now,so we're going to watch it.Emma you like Keanu right?.You want to watch him don't you?" Shalimar faces Emma.

"Hey don't get me involved into your argument.As long as I get the comfy part of the sofa and the fluffy cushion I don't mind watching a blank screen." Emma grabs the cushion and smiles towards Jess and Shalimar.

"Your a great help."Shalimar growls."Brennen you wanna watch Speed right?"

"Well to tell you the truth I am kinda doing what Emma said." Brennen waves his hands up infront of his face "Blank screen!" Brennen attempts not to smile.

"Brennen i'm sorry I forgot.We could do something else we could,we could,Shal what could we do?" Jesse raises his hands up into a help me position.

"Chess.You like chess. "Replies Shalimar.

"That's a stupid idea." Jesse answers pointing to his eyes.

"Oh still gota see.Um read. "Shal asked.

"Another stupid idea." Jesse starts to poke Shalimar in the eyes.

"Ow that hurt you twat. "Shalimar stamps her foot.

"Hey guy's I still have my hearing.I can listen to the film.So why don't you all just shut up and press play!" Brennen shouts over the pair.

Emma starts laughing "Yeah and you still have your big mouth.So everybody just shut up,sit down and watch."

Brennen,Jesse and Shalimar obey.Jesse sits next to Shalimar.Elbowing each other as they sit.

Brennen sits next to Emma.Emma moves to create a space between them.

"What's the matter Em does he smell?" asks Jesse.

"No I just wanna have room to stretch out.If that's o.k with you.Now press play."

"Some one turn of the lights."Shal shouts up from her comfy place.

"Already did mine." Brennen gives them the thumbs up "Didn't even have to get up for the switch." Brennen moves his finger up and down.

"Brennen it's not funny!" Emma growls at him.

"Hey i'm only telling the truth.Besides I kinda like having the lights off" came Brennens quick reply.

"Come on tell us then. " huffed Jesse.

"I don't have to look at you lot."

After he had finished speaking he felt something hit his chest.Then there was another one,and another one. The others were attacking him with the cushions.

They were half way through the film when Brennen had had enough.

"Shalimar can you stop that please and Jesse you can stop that aswell.Emma for god's sake I didn't relise you did that."

"WHAT! " came three high pitched replies.

"Guy's I am trying to listen here. " Brennen aims his index fingers towards his ears "Listening!"

Emma presses the pause button and turns to look at Brennen who looked kinda funny with his fingers pointing to his head. "What are we doing.Your the one whose talking."

"Shal's munching like a horse,Jesse's breathing heavy through his nose,prob got a mouth full of food and you Emma there's that noise you make when you drink."

Shalimar,Jesse and Emma turn to look at each other and then stare back at Brennen.

Jesse's shocked faced turns to a smile.He gulps down the rather large mouthfull of food he has "We're sorry Bren I guess we wasn't thinking.We'll be quiet."

Emma and Shalimar turn their gazes to Jesse who by now had his fingers pressed agaisnt his lips.He mouths his plan to the girls who then nod in reply.

Emma speaks up "Yeah i'll stop that noise.I'm sorry."

"That's o.k.Just start the film and we'll forget about it."

"O.K" Emma restarts the video.

Brennen sighs at hearing the end theme tune of the film."O.K guys whose up for a little snack."

No answer "Guy's the films ended now.You can talk." Still no answer "Guy's this stopped being funny a long time ago!"

Brennen reaches across the sofa to where Emma was sitting.His hand runs along the sofa's cushion finally meeting the arm rest.

"Em?" Brennen stands up,guiding himself using his legs along the front of the sofa.

IN THE KITCHEN

"Do you think he's noticed we're gone." Emma spoke as she looked up from her coffee.

"Not bothered." Shalimar replies.

"More ice-cream girls." Jesse moves the carton of Brennens favourite Double choc chip around the counter. "Let him wonder.Heavy breathing.I don't do that!"

Emma and Shal take a spoonful of Ice cream and look at each other.Jesse notices the glance between the girls "Don't tell me I do that."

"Yep." came the reply in unison.

"Well can I just say that Shal does sound like a horse and Emma my god you slurp your drink like it is the last thing to drink in the world."

"Gota agree with him Shal.You do like to munch." Emma looks towards the ice cream carton.

"Well you do slurp Em." Shal looks at the ice cream on her spoon.

All three sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard Brennen shouting for them.

Jesse looks towards the two girls, "Do you think we should put him out of his misery?"

"No way.He just insulted us.Made us eat food that will go sraight to our thighs and then made us insult each other."Emma chirrped in.

"I think we should go see him.He might hurt himself." Shal gestures towards the door.

"Um eats like a horse and nose breather." Emma tells them,pointing to each of them with her chocolate covered spoon.

Jesse sways his head "So who wants to know where Brennen keeps his expensive choc's?"

Back in the lounge

"So you guys think your funny huh.Just wait until i get my hannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnds." Brennen legs meets with the side table and falls over.His head bangs agaisnt the arm of the chair.

Brennen blinks."I can see.But man that's a nasty pain in my leg."

Jesse,Shalimar and Emma run to him.Jesse places his arms under Brennens and lifts him up into the armchair.

"Are you o.k." Emma asks.

Brennen rubs his leg "I'm fine.Guy's I can..."

"Oh you hurt your leg let me have a look." Emma lifts Brennens leg up and lays it across her knees.

"Em it's o.k I can..."

"We're sorry we left you.We should have stayed.It was Jesse's idea.I knew I shouldn't have listened to you." Shalimar slaps Jesse across the back.

"Shal." Jesse splutters "We all agreed! Don't just blame me.There are three of us here.It was Emma's fault!"

"Mine?" Emma darts her eyes towards Jesse "It was yours."

"You copied so we're all guilty.O.K." Jesse points to Brennen and mouths "It's his fault!" and mimicks Brennen talking about them earlier.

"Guys I can..." Brennen tries again.

Emma looks to Brennen "Your legs o.k Bren.You'll be fine." Emma looks up to the others and mouths "Got a mole there .Look!" Shalimar and Jesse glare at his leg.

"Didn't know that. "Shal mouths back.

"Look got grey hair." Jesse mouths pointing to his leg.

"Ha ha." the girls mouth back.

"What you guy's doing?" Brennen asks.

"We are,er,just,er,sorting the sofa out for you.Why don't you lay down."Shalimar answers.

"O.k.I'll just rest my leg for a while." Brennen moves to the sofa. "I think i'll just get a drink first."

"I'll get it for you bro.Stay put." Jesse pats Brennen on the shoulder."We'll be back in a minute."

All three left towards the kitchen leaving Brennen getting comfy.

Do you want to read how Brennen makes the guys lives a living hell.Well then REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
